Several Thousands Of Reasons To Smile
by brightsidetolife
Summary: Sequel to 'Thousands Of Reasons To Smile' Harry, Tom, and Charlus Potter are all grown up with their own family to value and take care of. Is the brothers bonds still as strong as it was before?


**Several Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter One**

**September 1st 1971**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, as family and friends bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station. Four large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys as the children of Thomas and Minerva Potter pushed them to their designation.

Charlus and Dorea Potter followed along suite with their only son James Potter. Charlus helped push James trolley while Dorea carried their only daughter, three year old Willow.

"It's nice of you to take a break from your busy schedule and take your children to the station, Tom." Charlus jibbed at his brother.

"What I do is-"

"... very important to the whole wizarding community. Yeah, yeah, Minister." Charlus waved his annoyed brother off.

"Hows Willow doing?" Minerva asked playing with Willow's curly brunette hair. Willow hastily hid her face in the crook of Dorea's neck and made a small noise of distress.

"She still doesn't talk. Charlus and I are going to take her to see a child psychologist to see if there's more that we can do for her."

"Poor thing." Minerva said sympathetically.

"She's only been adopted with us for three months, I'm sure she just needs time to warm up to us." Dorea commented back.

Willow is a sweet, innocent young girl. Her parents were killed by dark wizards in a murderous raider. Willow is very young and traumatized after witnessing her parents death. She's also very quiet or possibly mute.

James is pretty laid back and all, he can just...let's just say he doesn't always think before he talks. He was quiet jealous when Willow was adopted into the family, but after being around her, or trying to be anyway, he realized that Willow needed protecting, she needed him as a big brother.

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Autolycus and Sage's voice drifted back to Tom over the surrounding clamor; his twin sons were once again feeding their youngest sister about some kind of nonsense.

"I will! I will _to_ be sorted in a House!"

"Will you two twats shut it!" Their eldest brother Cesar snapped. "Leave Athena alone! I'm tired of hearing you two putting her on!"

Cesar is very reliable, intelligent, short-tempered, and get's easily annoyed by his twin brother's immaturity, but cares about his siblings very much. Cesar is the most sarcastic one of his siblings. He was always smart mouthing somebody that got on his nerves.

"Spoiled sport." One of the twins muttered to the other.

"Yeah ever since he became headboy!"

Autolycus and Sage are very outgoing, obnoxious, humorous, flirtatious, and determined when need to be. The twins love nothing more than to joke around. They love to mock their siblings, but only out of good humor. They both love playing in their house team as Chasers for Qudditch and they make Outstanding grades all the time without even really trying. They were just that smart.

"You _wouldn't_ have gotten a Hogwarts letter if you weren't a witch, Athena. Every witch and wizard get's sorted into a House." Aphrodite said to her sister.

The twins looked like they were going to add something else to tease Athena, but they caught both of their parents disapproving looks and fell silent. James was muffling his laughter at his cousins antics.

Athena looked every bit like her mother, personality wise, she had both of her parent's characteristics. Athena is a carefree, young girl with an enormous capacity for compassion and understanding. She is eleven years old and portrayed as an immature crybaby and klutz at times, but her siblings knew better than to underestimate her. Athena was quite crafty and scary if somebody tried to mess with her.

The Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over their shoulders at the youngest Potters; James and Athena, the twins pushed their trollies forward and broke into a run. A moment later, they had vanished.

"Immature prats." Aphrodite muttered as she followed after her younger brothers.

Aphrodite is a happy-go-lucky girl and she is a real charmer like her father. She is pretty close to Harry since he gives good advice of all kinds from time to time. Her hair color is inconsistent because she wants her hair to be different colors like Harry's, but her hair is naturally black.

"Dad-"

"Don't worry, Athena, your mother and I will go with you." Tom assured his daughter as Cesar followed after Aphrodite. Out of all Tom and Minerva's kids, Athena and Cesar were the only ones that had inherit their mother's sea green eyes. The rest of their siblings had Tom's blue eyes.

Side by side, Tom and Minerva pushed Athena's trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Athena winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring form the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"We did it!" Athena said happily pushing her trolley forward. Her parents followed right behind her.

"Where are the others?" James asked as he came through with his parents and baby sister.

"We'll find them sweetheart," Dorea said reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud.

Both Charlus and Dorea could hear Aphrodite's loud squeal of delight.

"Uncle Harry!"

"What about me?"

"Hey Al!" The twins said in greeting.

"Finally some recognition!"

"I think it's safe to say that we've found what we were looking for." Dorea said sarcastically as she adjusted her hold on Willow.

Two people that the Potter's recognized emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Charlus, Dorea, James, Tom, and Minerva had drawn right up to them.

"I like the pink hair Aphrodite, it suits you." Harry said pulling his 'niece' into a hug.

"She want's to be a metamorphagus so bad it's sad."

"Really sad."

"_Boys!"_ Tom said disapprovingly to his twin sons.

"Who's this, Uncle Harry?" Athena asked looking at the boy slightly hidden behind Harry and Alphard. James came up next to Athena to look at the boy as well.

"Well Athena, this is my godson, Severus Snape. He's going to be a first year as well."

Severus, who was already wearing his Hogwarts uniform, stepped out shyly from behind Harry and Alphard.

"Hello." said Severus, sounding immensely nervous.

Severus Snape is a quiet elven year old bookworm. He's highly intelligent. Severus shy exterior masks a passion for knowledge and for taking care of the people around him.

"I call dibs!" James said pulling Severus to his side. "He's my friend!"

"What! That's not fair! Mum! Dad!" Athena whined to her parents. "I want Severus to be _my_ friend to!"

Harry laughed at the irony of it all. Sudden curiosity swelled across the bond that Harry shared with Tom, and Harry dreaded whatever question was behind it. Tom looked at Harry eyebrow roused in questioning.

_'You have a godson?'_

_'Actually I kind of forced myself on his family. Severus did not grow up with a good childhood with his father hating magic and all. So I made myself his godfather to keep an eye out for him.'_

_'First Charlus adopts a mute orphan-'_

_'We don't actually know for sure that she's a mute-'_

_'and now you made yourself a godfather.'_

_'What, you don't approve brother?'_

_Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. Tom took a second to make sure Harry felt just how much he trusted him. 'Do what you will, brother. I offer my full support for your decision. After all you have given me, I offer whatever you need.'_

Harry smiled and hugged Tom whom hugged him in return.

Charlus faked cough in which Harry took as Charlus wanting a hug as well. "It's good to see you Charlus and you to Dorea." Harry gave both of them hugs. "Minerva, you look lovely as usual." Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"And little Willow! Nice to see you to chipmunk." Harry gave Willow a kiss on her forehead which Willow had no qualms to.

Both Charlus and Dorea looked at Willow astonished that she let Harry make contact with her. She didn't even let James come in contact with her, her own brother. It was just Dorea, sometimes Charlus, but that was it.

"No way, I'm not sharing! I called dibs on Severus first! That's how it works Athena!" James said smirking and putting his arm around Severus shoulder. Severus looked quite embarrassed and amused all at the same time.

"We have taught him well." Both Autolycus and Sage faked cried in pride.

Back on the platform, they found the Prewett's making their way towards them.

"Harry! Alphard! You guys barely aged a day since that last time I saw you guys." Ignatius said when he finally made his way to the Potter's with his wife and kids.

"Oh hardy har, har. We never get tired of that joke, Iggy." Alphard said folding his arms to his chest.

"Hey, Autolycus." Megan said sweetly. Megan was the second child of three from Ignatius and Lucretia Prewett.

Megan Prewett is more of a tom boy; not into makeup, frilly clothes. She is not afraid to take anyone on. She has her father's hair and eyes. Megan has a huge crush on Autolycus and it was uncertain if Autolycus returned her feelings. Even though she's a Huffelpuff, it was very obvious that she is very smart, but she just had this naïve way to her.

Autolycus blushed and then scratched the back of his head. "How's it goin' Meg?"

"Well I'm gonna retch." Sage said walking away.

"Hey jerk!" Autolycus said chasing after his twin brother.

"Are you excited, Athena?" Atticus asked animatedly discussing about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts. Atticus was the third child of the Prewett's. He had a mixture of both his parent's looks. Auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, here they come." Charlus said rolling his eyes.

Abraxas and Venus Malfoy was making their way towards them along with their two children. Lucius Malfoy ran his way towards Harry.

"I've missed you!" Lucius said as Harry picked Lucius up and hugged the soon to be first year.

"It's _barely_ been twenty-four hours since the last time I visited." Harry said teasingly as he put Lucius back down.

"Way to long." Lucius said pouting.

Harry laughed happy that Lucius was so carefree. Lucius was never refined–prim and proper, when it came to Harry. Lucius was raised indeed to act very high-class aristocratic in public, but not with family.

Lucius Malfoy is nosy, but still good hearted and caring. He's very observant of other people's feelings, even if, like a kid, he blurts things out a bit too much.

I guess Harry had actually rubbed off of Abraxas. Harry turned to look at Abraxas fifteen year old daughter Mercury whom went straight to greet her girlfriend Felicia Prewett, the eldest daughter of the Prewett family.

Now Felicia, she was adopted as a child and was quite a spoiled brat. So was Mercury, I guess that's why they liked each other so much. They both claimed to be the prettiest, most beautiful girls that attended Hogwarts. Both Felicia and Mercury were spoiled, vain, sarcastic, selfish, bratty and think they are smarter than they really are. Mercury takes full advantage of her Veela inheritance. She tends to say and do anything to get what she wants, even Felicia, even though it normally just gets them into, most of the time, serious trouble.

"I swear Mercury has a one tracked mind." Abraxas said rolling his eyes as he hugged his cousin. "Between you and me... I can't wait to get rid of them."

Harry snickered in amusement.

"Hey James! Who's that?" Lucius asked pointing at Severus.

"This is Severus! He's part of the family now! He's Uncle Harry's godson."

"Oh wicked! I wish _I_ was Harry's godson!"

"You're like Uncle Harry's second cousin or whatever." James exclaimed.

"Hey! Guess what we just witnessed!" Autolycus said snickering along with Sage. They had reappeared; they had divested themselves of their trunks, owls, and trollies, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Wyatt back there," Sage said pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him we did! And guess what he's doing?"

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "Really boys-"

"Wyatt?" Ignatius asked scratching the back of his head.

"You know, Nixie's kid." Alphard said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Nixie's kid with Avery." Ignatius said making a face.

"He was snogging Merci Longbottom!" Autolycus said.

"You know, _Francis_ Longbottom's daughter." Sage added knowing how his father did not particularly like Francis, his childhood neighbor. Especially since Francis eldest nineteen year old son London knocked up his nineteen year old daughter Pandora. They weren't even married either, not yet anyway.

London didn't even have a real job, he was just a muggle singer (not even famous) and Tom's daughter was on her way to be a Preschool teacher, which was good for her as she was a squib. It was all a very sore subject to Tom.

"I'm going to retch." Tom said making a face. Minerva hit her husband with her elbow.

"Merci is a lovely girl. You two need to stop instigating!" Minerva said sternly to her twin sons.

"It's nearly eleven kids, you need to get on board the train." Alphard said.

That's when everybody started saying their goodbyes to their children.

Dorea kissed James goodbye.

"Behave James! For goodness sake, please behave!"

"As much as a Potter can, is what she means." Alphard inputted.

"See you at Christmas if you like, Sev." Harry said as Severus nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Atticus, don't duel anyone till you've learned how! Use your brain!"

"Everybody look out for each other. Malfoy, Potter's, Prewett's, and now Snape. You're all family to one another. Use it to your advantage and be safe." Surprisingly, these words came from Tom.

"Spoken like a true Minister of Magic." Minerva said to her husband.

"Oh Merlin, let's hurry before they kiss in front of us." Sage said hurrying away with his twin brother on the train.

"Or have more kids." Alphard whispered to Harry whom couldn't help but laugh.

"What were you saying about the Potter line being nearly extinguished, Iggy?" Alphard asked Ignatius.

"How was I to know that Tom was going to reproduce so many kids like a rabbit in heat?"

Both Tom and Minerva blushed in embarrassment. "That's _highly_ inappropriate, Prewett."

The doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. The train began to move, and Harry's family watched, smiling and waving till the last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air.

* * *

**Family Tree**

**Charlus Jamie Potter & Dorea Jenna Potter nee (Black)**

James Charlus Potter- b 1960 March 27th (First Year)

Willow Dorea Potter- b 1968 February 21st (3 years old)

**Thomas Boniface Potter & Minerva Cassandra Potter nee (McGonagall)**

Theia Marie Potter- b 1951 April 14th (20 years old, Former Slytherin)Quidditch Star for the French National Quidditch Team: Beater

Pandora Iris Potter- b 1952 May 11th(19 years old Squib) Pregnant with London Longbottom

Cesar Thomas Potter- b 1954 September 3rd (Seventh Year Gryffindor)

Aphrodite Valerie Potter- b 1957 January 4th (Fourth Year Huffelpuff)

Autolycus Albus Potter-b 1958 June 25th (Third Year Ravenclaw)

Sage Titus Potter-b 1958 June 25th (Third Year Ravenclaw)

Athena Aglaia Potter- b 1960 July 31st (First Year)

**Ignatius Theodore Prewett & Lucretia Leona Prewett nee (Black)**

Felicia Denise Prewett- b 1956 September 3rd (Fifth Year Slytherin)

Megan Leona Prewett- b 1958 June 23rd (Third Year Huffelpuff)

Atticus Ignatius Prewett- b 1960 April 6th (First Year)

**Ryan Michael Longbottom & Augusta Josephine Longbottom**

Franklin Ryan Longbottom- b 1960 (First Year)

**Francis/OFC Muggle Paris Longbottom**

London Francis Longbottom- b 1952 (Age 19 Muggle)

Merci Paris Longbottom- b 1955 (Sixth Year Gryffindor)

**Alastor Abner Moody & Aurora Ziliac Moody nee (Longbottom)**

Gabriela Jade Moody- b 1958 October 5th (Third Year Gryffindor)

Sonya Natalie Moody- b 1958 October 5th (Third Year Slytherin)

**Conall Norton & Pomona Norton nee (Sprout)**

Angelica Susie Norton- b 1960 May 5th (First Year)

**Abraxas Constantine Malfoy & Venus Penelope Malfoy nee (MacDermott)**

Mercury Star Malfoy- b 1955 February 14th (Fifth Year Slytherin)

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy- b 1960 (First Year)

**Deimos Avery & Nixie Avery nee (Conway)**

Wyatt Deimos Avery- b 1955 November 2nd (Sixth Year Ravenclaw)

Titania Lynn Avery- b 1960 October 14th (First Year)

**Livius MacDermott & Myrtle MacDermott nee (Langlais)**

Fiona Paige MacDermott- b 1951 July 7th (20 years old, former Gryffindor) Quidditch Star for the French National Quidditch Team: Chaser

Declan Livius MacDermott- b 1958 December 12th (Third Year Ravenclaw)

Marilyn Layla MacDermott- b 1960 August 6th (First Year)


End file.
